shopkins_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Babysitting Disaster
Babysitting Disaster is an episode of the Shopkins cartoon, and it features the next appearance of The Grossery Gang. Summary Brianne Banana is going on summer vacation, and Ricardo (Squished Banana) agrees to babysit Brianne Banana's Shopkins, Serena Banana and Banana Cupcake. Ricardo needs to feed them their baby food, bathe them, and send them to sleep. When Ricardo has their cribs ready, he founds out that Serena Banana and Banana Cupcake had been making a giant laundry foam in the laundry room! Ricardo needs something to clean up the messy foam. It will be easy for a banana babysitter, right? Characters presented - Ricardo/Squished Banana - Serena Banana and Banana Cupcake (debut) - Brianne Banana Transcript Brianne Banana: Ricardo, I want you to babysit Serena Banana and Banana Cupcake while I'm on summer vacation. Since I don't like gross foods, I would know that you could be the perfect babysitter, because Buncho Bananas is not in Shopville now. She's going on vacation to Mexico for the summer. You need to feed them, bathe them, and send them to sleep. That's my Shopkins' schedule. Ricardo: Okay. They're in their playroom playing right now. Brianne Banana: Okay, bye-bye! Ricardo: Alright, Shopkins. Brianne Banana says you need to eat your oatmeal baby food. Here are your bibs. Now, here goes the airplane, whooo!!!! Serena Banana: No, no! I want candy! Ricardo: No, Serena. She says you need to eat your baby food. Now, here goes the airplane, whooo!!!! Serena Banana: Uh, oh. I think I need to throw up! Ricardo: Oh, no! Hurry to the toilet! Ahhh!!!!! (Ricardo brings Serena to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet) Banana Cupcake: Hahahahaha!!! You're funny, Serena Banana! Serena Banana: Hey! It's not funny! Ricardo: Now, let's try feeding you sweet pea baby food. It's yummy for babies. Okay, Banana Cupcake. Eat your baby food. Banana Cupcake: If you want to feed that to me, then you have to chase us! Ricardo: Get back here! Banana Cupcake and Serena Banana: Catch us if you can! Nananananana! Ricardo: Wow, you are so naughty, my darling friends. Now, step two, is to give you a nice bath. Alright now, the bath is full. I even put bath toys in it. Serena Banana: Yay! Bathtime! Ricardo: I can fill the water with soap bubbles too. Banana Cupcake: Serena! Gimme that rubber ducky! Serena Banana: Uh, uh, Banana Cupcake! There is no way I'm giving this ducky to you! Ricardo: Oh, boy... Being a babysitter is hard. Okay, now it's time for bed. Banana Cupcake: Serena Banana, let's play with the laundry machine! Ricardo: Wait, what's that white thing in the laundry room? OMG! It's a laundry foam! Who did this, my foolish friends!? Serena Banana: She did it! Banana Cupcake: No, no! She did it! Ricardo: No lying to your handsome banana face babysitter! Who did this!? Banana Cupcake: Fine! It's my idea! We're sorry, Ricardo! Ricardo: Boy, wait until Brianne comes back to see this foam mess. Well, I guess I need to start cleaning up. (Ricardo uses a mop to mop all the laundry foam mess) Good, the laundry room is clean, now to send them to sleep. Aww... my sweet friends are so sleeping. I wonder when Brianne Banana will come back? Category:Shopkins Cartoon